


Terra Talks Trust

by VickeyStar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fem!Stiles - Freeform, She also doesn't trust the pack, Stiles is Terra, Terra's searching for Newt and Minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terra needs to find her friends. Maybe the pack can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't exactly what I had in mind... Although in my defense, I'm pretty sure all of us writers have at least one story where the plot just kinda runs away from us... Soyep. Hope you guys enjoy!   
> Lemme kno if u have any requests for any of the fandoms I've already done, and if u want something else lemme kno and I'll see if I know what shows u mean.   
> Thanks!  
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

She slammed her laptop shut in frustration. Terra and the other gladers had been returned from the Maze three months ago, and separated, and she still barely had any information or leads on their locations.

The Sherriff (she refused to call him her father) opened the door to her bedroom to find her sitting at her desk, glaring at her laptop. He sighed, and closed the door when she ignored him.

Terra looked at the clock on her desk, to see it was almost four in the afternoon. She thought about the boy, Scott, who went out of his way to make it known that he would to everything in his power to help her. That is, until she shut him down. The first time he made the offer, she was confused.

_Terra opened the front door after a second of hesitation. She’s only been in Beacon Hills about a week, and supposedly people knew her. That made it a risk to open the front door every time the doorbell rang._

_There was a boy, with a crooked jaw and a tattoo of two bands on his arm, with his hand poised to knock again. He stared at her in surprise, then grinned, about to pull her into a hug. “Stiles!”_

_Terra rolled her eyes, easily dodging his hug attempt. “My name is Terra, and I don’t remember you. Yes, I was kidnapped and given amnesia, no I will not be talking about my time away, and no I do not know you.” She stated. He frowned, and his nose twitched. It was almost imperceptive, but she learned that twitches are all that gave people away._

_“I’m Scott.” He sounded confused, like he expected her to just randomly remember him. She wondered vaguely who he was to Stiles, before she became Terra._

_“Look, Scott. I don’t mean to be rude, well, I kind of do, but I am really busy on a project, and I don’t have time to humor you into telling me all about how you and Stiles hung out, playing video games and eating curly fries.” She sighed. “So, if you’ll excuse me?” She gestured for him to leave._

_“What project?” He asked, and she hesitated. Nobody had asked that before, actually managing to sound curious. She observed Scott closely, making him squirm under her gaze. She shook her head._

_“Nothing.”  
His shoulders dropped, like he was defeated. “Look, I’m gonna be straight with you here. I’m Stiles’ best friend since the sandbox, literally, and our group of friends sent me over to see if you were okay, and since you obviously don’t trust us, or anyone, for that matter, I just want to say that we would appreciate a chance at gaining your trust.” He didn’t seem to know what to do after that, so he left. Terra stared after him for a second, then shook her head, shutting the door. _

Terra looked back at her laptop, considering his offer. He had given her the address to a loft, with a note that said _Derek’s Loft, where you can find us at around four to eight._

She considered the note, having pulled it out of one of her desk drawers.

“Shuck it.” She said, and stood. Terra could find no more leads on her own, so she figured they might be able to at least do something.

Terra copied everything she had on her laptop onto a hard drive, and pocketed it.

She got changed into a snug short sleeved shirt, with a pink pig (piglet, she discovered when she googled a few days earlier). It showed the scars on her arms, from fighting and surviving the Maze (and some from before that she chose to ignore), but she didn’t care. She pulled on some jeans, similar to what she wore while in the Maze. Lastly, she pulled on a red leather jacket and some running shoes. She put her new phone in a bag and again cursed the government for taking her Runner pack. She grabbed the keys to the blue jeep she supposedly owned, and yelled over her shoulder as she rushed out the door. “Heading out!”

She didn’t wait for the Sherriff’s reply.

She parked the jeep outside the loft, and looked up at the building. It was around five when she arrived. There were four cars and one motorbike outside, and she walked inside the lobby. Apparently the elevators were out, and this mysterious Derek lived in the very top floor, so she opened the door to the stairwell and shrugged. She handled running through a Maze, dealing with WICKED, surviving Grievers, and about sixty boys. She could survive stairs.

Within the minute, she was at the top floor of the building, and knocked on the door. A man with dark hair and a dark grey Henley answered the door, looking surprised when he saw her. She rolled her eyes and pushed past him, walking into the living room, which apparently doubled as a bedroom, if the bed in the corner of the room said anything. A small group of teenagers and one other slightly older adult were watching her, as she looked around. The teens were hanging out on couches in front of the tv. There was a redhead, sitting in the lap of a dirty blonde boy, who was trying to hide his surprise behind an expression of contempt. He reminded her of Gally. Next to them was a blonde girl in the lap of a dark skinned boy, who was painfully similar to Alby in the way he held completely still and silently observed her. On the floor were Scott, a curly haired boy with a scarf, and two younger boys, one with dark skin. People entered the room, and Terra turned to see two girls, one Asian, pause when spotting her. The Asian smiled warmly and moved to sit next to Scott, and the other girl, with dark hair and a pale complexion, followed suit after a moment. A girl with a mix of blonde and brown hair walked down spiral stairs in the corner, next to where the older man was smirking at Terra. She noted to stay on guard when around him, it was obvious that nobody liked him or wanted him here. There was a Hawaiian boy with a laptop at the table behind the couches, and he smiled at her when she observed him.

They all waited patiently for her to observe them, and she saw them do the same. They all saw her scars, and the dark circles she had no doubt were under her eyes.

She cleared her throat and turned to Derek. “Scott said you all wanted a chance to gain my trust.” He nodded. “Does that offer still stand?” He nodded again, still watching her, silently. She nodded in return and pulled out the hard drive, tossing it to the Hawaiian boy. He caught it, and plugged it into the computer.

“I’m searching for my friends. The other gladers, who were with me where I was.” She stated, as the group looked at the laptop. “That’s all I’ve been able to dig up on my own, and I know it’s not much. You don’t have to help me with this, to be honest it’s probably all illegal, but I don’t care. I’m going to find my friends, I don’t care how.” She looked at the group as they looked through three months’ worth of research.

The Hawaiian spoke up. “Hi, by the way, I’m Danny. I noticed you got pretty far in the firewalls of some government information but stopped?” He noted, looking at her questioningly. She shrugged.

“I got a few leads on where the files were that had the locations of my friends. I managed to hack a few before someone caught on and fried my first phone.” He stared at her for a second.

“You did all of this,” he gestured at the laptop, “on your phone?” They were all looking at her like she was a famous person. She shrugged again.   
“It wasn’t that hard.” She weakly defended herself, feeling slightly unnerved by their intense staring.

Danny seemed to notice, no matter how hard she hid her discomfort around people she didn’t trust. He swatted the back of Scott’s head to get him to stop staring. “I may be able to get further, but it’ll probably take me a few days.”

Terra nodded her thanks.

“You got all of this in three months?” The redhead spoke up, having moved next to Danny during the conversation about Terra’s hacking skills. Terra nodded, and the girl sounded impressed. They all did, in fact.

She stood, brushing her hands off on her short skirt. “I’m Lydia, resident certifiable genius, beside Danny.” She held out her hand to be shook, but Terra just stared at it after barely holding back a whole body flinch. She must’ve not held it back well enough, because Derek and a few others looked at her in concern and confusion, including the redhead. Terra observed the girl’s hair, deciding it wasn’t red.

“What color is your hair?” She asked Lydia, and the other girl huffed a laugh.

“Strawberry blonde.” The girl answered, and the group chuckled, part of some corny inside joke, she guessed.

“Anyways,” Terra guided the conversation back to the task at hand with ease, “look through that and tell me what you find, if you find anything that I haven’t already pointed out.” She waited until they all nodded at her, but felt a hand on her shoulder. She grabbed Derek’s wrist, and the only reason she didn’t break it was because she knew it was him. That knowledge didn’t stop her from holding tight enough to bruise. She didn’t trust these people.

“What do you expect us to be able to do?” Derek asked, speaking for the first time that evening. She looked at him.

“I honestly don’t know.” She answered. “But,” she paused, making him look her in the eyes. “I know that a group of at least sixty boys survived three years in the middle of a giant Maze, with creatures that could easily kill, living off the land. I know that at least forty of these boys and two girls, including myself, survived that Maze and fought against the Grievers, and were forced to watch their friends die in front of them. This was all because some rich people got bored.” She looked at the group. “If we Gladers could do all that, escaping within a week, I wonder, what can four humans, one kitsune, one banshee, one werecoyote, and seven werewolves can do.” She said, looking at them. They all seemed to be in varying degrees of surprise, except for the older man, who was just grinning at this point.

When nobody else spoke, she continued, straightening her back and releasing Derek’s hand. “Let’s make one thing very clear.” Her voice was dangerously calm. She made eye contact with every one of them. “You wanted a chance to earn my trust, which is impossible at the moment, but you can earn my respect. You may have known Stiles, but I’m not her. I’m Terra. There are only two people in this universe that I trust, and I’m not expecting that number to grow any time soon, and neither should you.”

The group of teenagers thought about what she said, and she took that opportunity to leave. “Feel free to make copies, I have the original at home.” She said, starting down the stairs, knowing they’d hear her.

Five months later, they found Newt and Minho.

edn


	2. Minho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reuniting with Minho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested this a while back, and I started it, but some stuff came up and it sat on my laptop until now. I'm working on Newt's chapter, so yay! this is one of the rare moments in my life that I can update the stories on my laptop, so yeah.   
> Enjoy!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

2

        She leaned against the hood of the dark grey car, and smirked.

The pack made some calls to a girl named Braeden, and she recently got back to them, with news about where Minho might be.

Terra studied the crowd that was exiting the school, and looked for her friend.   
He was walking toward her, digging in his backpack for keys, she guessed.

He didn’t notice her until he glanced up and stopped. She smirked as he stared at her, like she was a mirage.

“Hey, Min.” She said, raising her voice so he could hear her across the parking lot.

He grinned, forgetting about his keys, and sprinted towards her.

When he reached her, he pulled her into one of the best hugs she’s ever been in, and she laughed as he spun her around.

“How did you find me?” He asked, pulling back and holding her at arm’s length.

She shrugged. “I’m pretty determined.”   
His grin grew impossibly wider, and she smiled.   
“How’ve you been?” She asked, and he smiled fondly.   
They got into his car, and she gave him directions to the hotel she was staying at, and while they drove he caught her up on his boring life.

As they pulled up to the hotel, he followed her inside.

Instead of going to a private, single room, she went towards the penthouse.

“Well, look who’s rich.” Minho commented, mildly curious.

She smirks. “I do know people.” She admits, with a shrug.

When the elevator door opens, she speaks.

“There were many people who helped me search for you, and they came with me.” She explained, then opened the hotel room door.

Minho looked around to see a group of teens and two adults looking intensely at the television.

He looked at the show and laughed.   
“Guys, it’s a cooking show. Not sex.” Terra said, smirking.

They all glanced at her, and noticed Minho.

Scott scrambled to his feet, dopily grinning. “Hi, Minho, right? I’m Scott McCall, Terra’s childhood friend. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

The pack introduced themselves, and Chris Argent called, with a lead on Newt.


	3. Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find Newt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might've been humming the tune to Sarah Smiles by Panic! at the Disco while choosing the OC's name...   
> Enjoy!   
> :}   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

3

She was nervous.

Terra stared up at the townhouse in front of her, and felt Minho’s hand on her shoulder.

“Relax, T. It’s just Newt.” He smiled, knowing how she felt. She gave him a small, grateful smile back, and after a minute, took a deep breath.   
She approached the house.

Terra studied the wooden front door, noting the details of dark wood, with delicate carvings of flowers and other designs on it.

She rang the doorbell.

The sound was the generic ringing noise, and she studied the grooves along one of the flowers.

The door opened.

Her view of the flowers was replaced by eyes that were a shade lighter than the brown wooden door.

She felt a smile grow on her lips as recognition flashed in his eyes.

“Terra.”

His voice was full of excitement, and he pulled her into a hug.

She chuckled and pulled her head back a little bit, to look into his eyes. “Hello, Newt.”

They pulled away from each other, so Minho decided to crash into his friends, pulling them into a threeway hug.

“Hey, Newton! How’ve you been?” He asked, grinning.

“Minho! I’m great, actually!” was the reply.

“Newt?” They heard from inside.

He turned with a smile on his face. “Hey, babe.”   
A blonde girl walked towards them, smiling.

Minho and Terra exchanged raised eyebrows.

“Guys, this is my girlfriend, Sarah. Sarah, these are Terra and Minho, some old friends.”   
They exchanged hellos, and Terra smiled.

“Well, if you two aren’t busy, the people who helped me find you want to meet you, Newt, and I would love to have some girl talk with you, Sarah!” She grinned, a devilish glint in her eyes.

“Sure.” Sarah smiled in return. 


	4. One Year Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Year Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly wasn't planning on this becoming a chaptered thing.   
> Enjoy!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

4

_1 Year Later_

Terra walked out of the classroom in a daze.

Everybody was standing in the otherwise empty hallway, waiting.

Newt had his arm around Sarah, Scott and the pack whispering nervously to each other.

“It’s okay, babe. You’ve got this.” Minho spoke, pulling her into a hug.

They all looked up as Mr. Yukimora opened the classroom door. He looked at them, showing an uncharacteristic dramatic flair, and spoke.

“Congratulations, Stiles. You’re graduating.”   
The teenagers erupted into cheers, Minho spinning his girlfriend in a hug, and planting a kiss on her lips.

“We’re going for pizza.” Isaac exclaimed, hand squeezing his scarf in excitement. The pack all agreed and went to their respective cars, dragging Sarah with them.

Terra slung her arms around her two Gladers and started walking towards the others.

“I’m glad I’m determined.”

They grinned and raced to the cars.

edn


End file.
